


The Right Reasons

by Grinder1833



Series: Missing Moments [11]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinder1833/pseuds/Grinder1833
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Noah fight about Kevin and the election.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Reasons

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They are the property of "As the World Turns" and P&G.

Luke stood in the middle of the kitchen absolutely flabbergasted that Noah had left him right in the middle of a discussion. Why…why…why did it seem like when things got a bit heated or uncomfortable Noah always high tailed it out of there? There was always an excuse…work, school…just wanting space…whatever.

Sighing, Luke decided to head upstairs to change out of his pirate costume. So much for a fun night at a Halloween party. This was the second Halloween in a row that had been ruined for him. Last year it was falling out of that damn wheelchair while he was in Old Town. Now this. Next year Luke vowed he was just going to lock himself away and not bother trying to celebrate it.

When he reached Noah’s door, he hesitated. Did he dare knock and try to talk to Noah? Luke decided against it. One thing he learned that was when Noah wanted space it was just best to give it to him.

Luke went into his room and stripped out of his costume, replacing the pirate gear with olive green sweats and a gray Oakdale U t-shirt. Then he sat down at his desk and opened his Sociology book, hoping that a bit of required reading would take his mind off the argument he had with Noah. But after rereading the same paragraph about ten times without remembering what it said, Luke slammed the book shut.

This was absolutely crazy.

He marched out of his room straight down the hall to Noah’s room. His hand was suspended in mid air when he stopped himself. _And this is even crazier._ Harassing Noah would only make things much worse…especially when he was trying to write a paper.

Exasperated, Luke wandered back to his room. He needed to do something or go some place to clear his mind. Unfortunately it was too late to take Willow out for a ride. But there was always the pond.

Luke put his sneakers on and marched downstairs, not even hesitating as he passed by the door to Noah’s bedroom. He grabbed his jacket off the coat rack before heading out into the dark, chilly October night. Fall at the farm was so incredibly beautiful. Luke especially loved the smell of the burning leaves, which there was a trace of wafting through the air.

The sight of Noah sitting on the swing by the pond made Luke stop short.

 _Shit. He’s going to think I followed him here,_ Luke silently panicked.

Just as he was about to cut and run, Noah’s voice stopped him. “Hey!”

Luke stuffed his hands in his pockets, slinking over toward the old wooden swing. “Hey,” he softly replied.

Noah patted the space next to him. “Take a seat.”

Luke sat down, making sure to leave ample space between them. “I thought you had a paper to write,” he said quietly.

“I do, but I was having a hard time concentrating.”

Right…because of him…Kevin…the election…

They sat there, neither speaking. Luke stared out across the pond with his fists clenched on his lap. The tension was palpable, which was beginning to make Luke nuts. This was Noah next to him. Noah, who he was supposed to be able to talk to about anything.

Just as Luke opened his mouth to speak, Noah beat him to the punch. “Do you love Kevin?” he asked, casting a quick glimpse at Luke.

“Is that why you can’t write your paper?”

This time when Noah looked at him he held Luke’s gaze, his intense blue eyes burning into him. “You still haven’t answered my question.”

He swallowed hard. “I don’t love Kevin.”

“But you did…you told me yourself,” Noah gently reminded him.

“I should have kept my big mouth shut,” Luke muttered, glancing over toward the farm house whose lights beckoned in the distance. Suddenly he wished he was back inside, snug safely in his bed.

“No…we should be able to talk about these things.”

Like Noah has been so forthcoming with his past. There was still so much about his boyfriend that Luke didn’t know. However, now wasn’t the time to have that argument. Luke turned toward Noah. “At the time I thought I loved him,” he sighed. “But I didn’t know what true love was then. I do now and it’s you.”

“There are still feelings there,” Noah said, shifting uncomfortably next to him. “He’s totally gotten under your skin.”

“Because he’s an arrogant jerk, not because of any lingering feelings of so-called love,” Luke insisted. “I got into this election so I could make things right. I want to make sure that there’s still going to be a gay film festival for you to curate. I’m doing this for you… _us_.”

“The film festival doesn’t mean that much to me. There will be others…”

“Not if Kevin is elected.”

“We don’t know that for sure…”

Why did Noah have to make this so difficult? Lately, Luke felt as if Noah was fighting him every step of the way. It was fucking frustrating. Luke heaved a exasperated sigh. “I can’t believe you want me to drop out. Do you think Kevin will make a better president?”

“Of course not!” Noah insisted. “I think you would make a great president but is battling with Kevin really worth the stress and aggravation?”

Here they go again. This is where Noah is going to suggest that he drop out…let Kevin win. No way…wasn’t going to happen. Luke folded his arms across his chest. “I thought you out of all people would support me.”

Noah placed his hand on Luke’s thigh. “I do support you, Luke. I’m trying to look out for you.”

He resisted the urge to take Noah’s hand because if he did he’d be all but telling Noah that everything was okay. And it wasn’t. Luke still felt like he was in this campaign by himself. Noah was supposed to be backing him, not telling him to drop out. “It doesn’t feel that way,” he quietly admitted. “I need you, Noah.”

“I’m yours,” he said, scooting closer to Luke. “I have your back…always. If you’re determined to stick this election out, I will be right by your side.”

“That’s all I ask.”

“And all I ask that you don’t sink to Kevin’s level,” Noah replied, playing with the back of Luke’s hair.

Luke should have known there would be strings attached. “So you think I’m just supposed to take all of Kevin’s shit like I did when I was sixteen? He called me a faggot then and he’s still doing it three years later. I will not be bullied again.”

“Of course you won’t. Look…that video was a stupid, piece of bigoted crap,” Noah said, taking Luke’s hand and squeezing it. “Anyone with half a brain will see it as such. I am so proud to be your boyfriend…you’re passionate, honest, smart, funny…you’re just amazing, Luke Snyder. Don’t let Kevin take any of that away from you with his stupid tricks.”

“You’re pretty amazing yourself, Mayer,” Luke said, kissing Noah’s hand. “So who is this first love of yours that you’ll never get over?”

“Do you really have to ask?” Noah chuckled.

For the first time in hours, a grin crept to Luke’s lips. “Me?”

“Of course you…my first and only love.”

First and only. Luke loved the sound of that. He also wondered if Noah had a “Kevin” in his life…some guy he had a crush on. But this wasn’t the time to ask him. Given how things have been going the past couple of weeks it would only lead to another argument and he had his fair share for the evening.

Luke slipped his arm around Noah. “So you’re never going to get over me then?”

“Never,” Noah promised.

“I never want to lose you, Noah,” Luke murmured, his fingers brushed through Noah’s hair.

“You won’t,” Noah assured him, gazing deeply into Luke’s eyes. “Student government isn’t going to be the death of our relationship.”

Noah’s remark about the election was a little too flippant for Luke’s liking. While it is “student government”, there are important issues tied to it…issues that directly affect Noah’s life as a gay man at Oakdale University. Something that Luke thought Noah was quick to push aside.

_Stop it. Noah is out and proud…just not as proud as you are._

Luke forced himself to hold his tongue.

“Luke?”

“You’re right,” Luke said, closing the space between them. “Kevin and his shit will never come between us.”

“I don’t want to hear you say Kevin’s name again tonight…only mine.”

An electric current washed through Luke. There was something about “possessive Noah” that really turned Luke on. Luke had felt the same thrill when Noah had staked his claim on him at Al’s a few weeks ago, draping his arm around Luke while he had been talking to Reg about the election. Four months later and Noah was still a bit jealous that Reg had asked Luke out during their “break.” It had also been the day that Luke had introduced Noah to Kevin. Not that Kevin had ever wanted Luke.

Noah’s lips brushed against Luke’s. “I want to hear your name when I make you come.”

Luke groaned as Noah’s tongue forcefully made its way inside his mouth. Oh yeah…Noah was determined to make sure that he was the only one on Luke’s mind. Letting Noah “have his way with him” was oh-so-much more enjoyable than just trying to assure his boyfriend that he was the only man he wanted.

Noah’s hand sunk inside of Luke’s sweats, seeking out his growing cock. “Cold,” Luke moaned when Noah’s cool hand wrapped around it.

“I’ll warm you up,” Noah murmured, licking Luke’s neck. He pulled his hand out of Luke’s sweats but before Luke could protest, Noah tugged Luke’s sweats and boxers past his hips. Noah placed a soft kiss on Luke’s lips before sliding off the swing and sinking to his knees in front of Luke.

Luke licked his lips, anticipating Noah’s hot mouth wrapped around his dick. Oh how he loved when Noah sucked him off. Lately endless rules, classes, shifts at Java, and other extenuating circumstances seemed to get in the way of this glorious activity. Maybe that’s what made each time Noah gave him head extra special since he never knew if it would happen again for days or weeks.

“Yes…Noah,” Luke groaned as Noah slowly licked his shaft. “Warm me up…make me hot.” He watched through half closed eyes while Noah made love to his cock, which seemed like the perfect words to use to describe Noah’s actions…the way his lips, tongue and mouth worked together to bring Luke such pleasure was just _love_. Luke longed for the day when they’d really make love…when he’d finally feel Noah inside of him.

But Luke quickly pushed those thoughts aside once again focusing on the present…on Noah’s mouth sinking down over his dick. “Oh yeah…that’s it, Noah…oh yeah…” He threaded his fingers through Noah’s hair, caressing his scalp while Noah took him deep.

The hot, wet heat surrounding his cock was so maddeningly delicious. Luke wanted to savor this feeling forever; however his body had other ideas. Noah got his wish as Luke loudly cried out his name, filling his boyfriend’s mouth with his hot release.

Closing his eyes, Luke rested his head against the back of the swing, allowing himself to slowly come down from his orgasmic high. Luke absolutely loved it when Noah made him come. There was no better feeling in the world. Well…other than when he made Noah come, which he needed to do now.

Scratch that… _wanted_ to do. Giving Noah an incredible orgasm was never a chore. Luke loved it…loved it…loved it.

Luke opened his eyes to discover Noah, with a bit of come on his chin, slowly rising to his feet. “Come here, Mayer,” he beckoned, lifting his hips off the swing and pulling his sweats back up. Noah joined him, draping his arm around Luke’s shoulders. Luke leaned over and licked the dried semen off his boyfriend. “You missed a little bit.”

“I’ll do better next time.” Noah smiled slyly.

“You were pretty amazing this time,” Luke breathed, resting his forehead against Noah’s.

“You’re going to be a tough act to follow, but I look forward to the challenge.”

“I…uh…already came, Luke,” he sheepishly admitted, ducking his head away from Luke.

Luke didn’t know whether he should be disappointed or flattered. “Oh.”

“Sorry…I was just so horny…and I couldn’t wait so while I was blowing you I…uh…took care of myself,” Noah rambled. “And I do still have that paper to write…”

“Do you think you can concentrate now?” Luke teased.

“Yes.” Noah blushed.

“Good.”

“So can I have a rain check on that blowjob?” Noah asked, tilting his head to the side.

“Whenever you want,” Luke assured him. He leaned over, planting a wet kiss on Noah’s lips.

“And as often as you want. I love you so much, Noah.”

“I love you too. And I’m sorry I got a bit demanding earlier I just…”

“It was hot,” Luke admitted, watching in amusement as the surprise played across Noah’s handsome features. “There’s something to be said for a little jealously.”

“Who said I was jealous?” Noah asked, pulling away from Luke.

“Noah…”

“Okay…maybe just a little,” he admitted. “Kevin needs to know that you’ve moved on.”

“Not that he was ever interested in me that way,” Luke chuckled. “And Reg?”

“I figured it wouldn’t hurt if Reg saw how happy we are together. God…I’m so pathetic,” he groaned, burying his face in his hands.

Luke rubbed his back. “You are not pathetic. Trust me if Tony or any other guy comes sniffing around you I will have no problem kindly reminding them who you belong to.”

Noah looked up at him. “We’re quite a pair.”

“Made for each other,” he said, toying with the back of Noah’s hair. “I’m sorry for ruining your Halloween. I know how much you were looking forward to the party at Yo’s.”

Noah slowly shook his head. “Sometimes you just don’t get it, Snyder,” he said, playing with Luke's hand. “I was just looking forward to having a night out with _you._ We haven’t had much time together lately with everything that’s been going on.”

“I know,” Luke sighed, “but once the election is over all of that will change. I promise.”

If he won…god how he hoped he could beat Kevin…Luke would still make sure that he had time for Noah. After all, the reason he was running for student body president was for Noah.

But defeating Kevin…

Luke had to admit would be the cherry on top. A nice little fuck you to the guy who called him a faggot that summer at Raven Lake.


End file.
